Total Mayhem
by PencilofAwesomeness
Summary: Everything was almost beginning to turn back to normal for the original cast. That is, until they are invited to a reunion party and everything goes wrong. Now they are thrust into the wilderness with killers on their tail. But why stop there when you can add some drama to the mayhem? Rated T for intensity of action and injuries, and some mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples, first Total Drama fic here. I know, I know, I ****_should _**** be working on stuff I already posted before, but where's the fun in that. Okay, okay, I'll update them… To those of you who are reading my other stories, I promise I will finish up Fire and Ice and Overload, and I am actually working on Guardian of Friendship *everyone gasps* ….and a few *cough a lot cough* more new ones….**

**Anyways, I noticed a lack of fics in the fandom that wasn't a new season, and AU, or something purely romance related, so I decided to give the original cast a boat-load of actual, life-threatening, terrifying, pure ****_action_****, and then stay true to the name of the series and add a heaping of drama to the mix.**

**This is only the first chapter, so the action doesn't quite take place yet…still hope you enjoy it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: The Total Drama series does not belong to me. I simply enjoy using their cast in my plots.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Drama Continues

A rickety charter bus pulled up in front of a lavish clubhouse, the two objects practically foreign to each other. The vehicle screeched to halt, and the door swung open with such vigor one might think that it would've flown off its hinges. The teens that exited were just as foreign looking to the grand building as their vehicle, and as diverse from each other as it can get.

There was twenty two of them in all, some more comfortable in their new environment than others, but they all looked at least a little weary, as if expecting the nature of their situation to be strenuous.

One particular girl, her black hair pulled up in a ponytail, put her hands on her hips and stared at the building with eyes as grey as the hoodie she wore. "Is this some sort of trick?" she huffed. "I mean, _Chris_ was the one who brought us here."

"Ya'll know I _hate_ to agree with Heather," another girl spoke up, "but she's right. Anything Chris touched might as well be poison." She had dark skin, and wore a long sleeve shirt over her favorite tee, along with a pair of flaring blue jeans.

A dark skinned guy in a sweater vest briefly looked up from the book his nose was buried in. "That settles it," he began in a bored, flat tone. "We're all going to die."

A peppy blond with a wide neck long sleeve shirt, a Jean vest, blue bandana, and brown boots smiled. "Don't be such a downer Noah," she laughed, "this place looks a _lot_ better than that yucky island, movie set, and that rickety airplane." Noah simply sighed and went back to his book, but she seemed to think she did a good job in raising his spirits anyways.

The black girl, Leshawna, offered the blond a smile. "Keep telling yourself that, Lindsay."

"Okay, I will," Lindsay answered back happily, taking the comment very literally.

"Ugh," Heather groaned. "Here I thought I'd be rid of her." At Leshawna's mean stare down, Heather simply huffed and crossed her arms, making no move to continue her verbal smack down of others or to apologize.

"Well, how 'bout we just go in and find out," a handsome black haired boy in a green long sleeved shirt with a handprints insignia and blue jeans suggested. He sent the two inseparable girls behind him, who even wore matching black and white striped long sleeved shirt and pink jeggings, a dazzling smile. Katie and Sadie both waved giddily to Trent, much to the disdain of the once gorgeous hunk Justin, who had seemed to have lost his touch with the ladies as of recently.

But Trent paid no mind to another pale skinned girl, and that was the way she wanted it to stay. Gwen tugged her black hoodie up over her dark blue and black hair, and leaned in closer to the taller boy beside her. Hopefully the gesture would block out the disapproving glare the brown haired, tanned girl with the sweater pulled up over her blouse was constantly giving her.

The boy didn't look friendly either, with his neon green Mohawk and piercings; his cream and black long sleeve shirt with the skull insignia and the sagging jeans certainly didn't help. But nonetheless, Duncan wrapped an arm around Gwen and pulled her in closer, flicking a glare back at Courtney, if only to upset the MIT and his ex-girlfriend further. He succeeded, Courtney releasing an exasperated groan, crossing her arms; Duncan had to produce a small, triumphant smirk.

A quite large boy in a Canadian themed sweatshirt, oblivious to the tension that surrounded him, burst past them and thrust his fists in the air. "Whoo! This is going to be fun!" he shouted joyfully.

All the other teens swiveled around to look at him skeptically. Even the blond boy in the cowboy hat and the blond, ponytailed girl in the blue hoodie stopped sucking the breath after each other to raise an eyebrow; of course, Geoff and Bridget went back to passionately kissing soon after.

A dark skinned boy with broad shoulders and the gentle demeanor of a bunny placed a hand on the large blond boy's shoulder. "Um, Owen? I don't think anything Chris has in store for us will be 'fun'," DJ told him.

"Oh, well, when you put it that way..." Owen said awkwardly.

_BEEERRRRRRRRNNN!_

"AHHH!" The entire group nearly jumped right out of their skin at the sound of the air horn, some even leaped into the arms of others. DJ awkwardly climbed off of Owen, and the two refused to acknowledge their previous position.

After their fright ended, they all turned to glare at the beaming man behind the air horn, who was none other than Chris McLain, the host of the Total Drama series. Oh how the teens before him hated Chris. Well, maybe all of them except the crazed fan girl known as Sierra, but she was too busy hugging the scrawny brunette that was Cody. After all, they had all been his contestants for three seasons in a row (with the exception of Sierra) and had put up with his inhumane challenges.

"Are you people just going to stand out there in the cold, or are you going to come in to the Total Drama Original Cast Reunion Party!" Chris proclaimed.

"PAR-TAY!" Owen and Geoff exclaimed at the same time, both rushing into the building. The others followed more calmly.

"'Bout time I got out if the weather," Leshawna declared, rubbing her arms for warmth, "I just might freeze my butt off out here!" She paused, eyeing a girl with wild curly orange hair and nothing but a green tank top and split skirt. "Izzy, aren't you cold in that?! I mean, it's late fall in _Canada_ over here."

"Nope!" Izzy giggled. Leshawna simply shrugged it off; she should've known that measly weather wouldn't the insane girl.

The inside looked just as grand as the front did. The pale blue and gray marble floors sparkled and held nearly perfect reflections of everyone and everything on top of it. A crystal, silver trimmed chandelier hung from a Victorian-like dome that was the ceiling, intricate designs and carvings of various images of Greek mythology lined the borders. Mahogany tables stretched across the room, all three of them filled with almost every type of food imaginable, all resting in delicate gold and trimmed platters. It was no surprise that Owen was automatically drawn to the tables.

The rest stared in awe, not expecting such a sight. Chris frowned. "Are you seriously just going to stand there? I paid good money for this! You are going have fun and 'reunite' and get me more popularity!" he ordered. The group awkwardly followed Owen to the food.

Bridget picked up a cute little lemon tart and smiled. "I guess it wasn't Chef who made the food," she observed.

"You saying I can't cook?!" a black burly man shouted, appearing out of nowhere and scaring the surfer out of her wits. Chef crossed his arms, his tattoo resting on a particular large muscle, and tapped his foot.

"N-no, I didn't mean..." Bridget stuttered, "I just thought, and...sorry!"

Chef seemed to accept her apology, and he relaxed and walked off; Bridget sighed in relief.

Duncan examined the accommodations and found nothing particularly of interest. "Yeah, just enough money to pay for the place, am I right?" he nudged Gwen, but only solicited a small smile from her. "Come on babe, what's wrong?" he probed.

"Nothing," Gwen sighed, "it's just that Courtney keeps glaring at me..."

"I can glare at her back," he suggested with a grin. Gwen couldn't help but to chuckle. "That's more like it!" Duncan praised, poking her cheek playfully; she playfully nudged him away in return, forcing him to remove the intruding finger.

Suddenly, Geoff popped up behind Duncan and excitedly whispered something in his ear; Duncan grinned mischievously. "Hey babe, I'll be right back," he declared, running off with Geoff to the unknown.

Now standing in the middle of the open room alone, Gwen felt a more prone to Courtney's not-so subtle glares. She scurried to the tables, next to Owen, Leshawna, and DJ in hopes of erasing the awkwardness.

Leshawna turned around when she saw Gwen sidled up to them. "Hey girl!" she greeted, wrapping the Goth girl in a hug much to her mild discomfort. "How have you been?"

Gwen shrugged. "Fine..."

Leshawna pursed her lips. "Girl, if you don't stop sulking about Courtney... Ya know, not _everyone_ thinks you 'stole' Duncan."

"Well," Owen interrupted, "_technically_ they did first kiss when-" Owen abruptly cut off when Leshawna forcefully elbowed him the gut.

"They were losing it," she continued, "and you two fell in love. It happens."

"I, for one, am sort of proud of her," Heather declared, walking into the scene and placing her hand on Gwen's shoulder. Everyone glared at her. "What?"

"Umm, Heather? I don't think your helping..." DJ pointed out in the nicest way possible before Leshawna started borderline cussing Heather out.

"Just trying to be nice," Heater huffed, crossing her arms and turning her back to them. "I see I'm not appreciated here..."

"I don't think comparing Gwen to yourself is gonna make her feel any better," Leshawna retorted.

"Fine. I'm _sorry_," Heather apologized indignantly. "You know Gwen, you just have to stop sulking and enjoy your guy. Sure it's _Duncan_, but you two are happy together. Courtney just needs to suck it."

"Umm, thanks?" Despite the odd attempts at cheering her up, Gwen really did relax. Maybe it helped that Courtney also momentarily stopped glaring at her in favor and beating up Herold.

All of a sudden, the lights snapped off, causing a couple of girlish shrieks to echo in the seemingly empty room.

"W-what happened...?" Beth squeaked, her and Lindsay clutching each other like their survival depended on it.

The ground shook as well paced thumps rattled the room. Accompany the base, loud rock music sprang forth from a stereo that seemed nonexistent before. Multi-colored lights shined through the crystal chandelier, bathing the marble floor in fluorescents.

Duncan and Geoff re-appeared, both grinning impishly. Duncan wrapped an arm around Gwen, turning her so she could behold the glory he had invented. "What do ya think, babe?"

She tilted her head, taking in the sight, or more specifically, the music. A smile grew on her face as she finally recognized it. "You listen to Black Iron too?"

Duncan smirked. "Who wouldn't?"

Geoff spread his arms to the world, taking in the room. "Now _this_, is a PARTY!" he declared, rushing off with Owen to bask in the awesomeness of the makeshift disco ball.

Everyone at least attempted to enjoy the improved party, that is, except Courtney. She took another glance in her ex's direction only to see him cuddled up next to that cling-y, boyfriend stealing, excuse of a Goth girl, both of them laughing periodically. Having enough of the infuriating scene, Courtney stalked outside to sulk, no matter how cold it was.

After at least ten minutes of leaning against the wall at the back of building with her arms crossed and her sub-conscience devising numerous plans to murder Gwen, someone gently tapped her on the shoulder. Courtney flew out of trance an immediately swung her foot high in the direction of her intruder, succeeding in kicking DJ square in the jaw.

"Owww! What was that for?!" DJ shrieked in pain, rubbing the area that fell victim to Courtney's paranoia and instincts with his palm.

"You scared me! What's your business, going around sneaking up on people!?" Courtney accused, throwing her hands up in the air.

DJ recoiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just noticed you weren't anywhere outside and went to go check on you," he explained.

Courtney re-crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Well, thanks, but I want to out here, _alooooone_, so goodbye," she responded sourly.

After a brief silence, DJ spoke up. "You shouldn't blame Gwen just for dating your ex-boyfriend. You guys did break up first," he reasoned.

"Duncan probably broke up with me because that..._whore_ told him too!" she shouted.

DJ raised an eyebrow. "And it wasn't the fifty page contract that drove Duncan away?" h prompted.

"Who made you the couples's counselor?" Courtney grumbled, casting her gaze downward.

DJ smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just didn't want things to be all awkward. Just because we were on Total Drama doesn't mean our lives have to be full of it. Am I right?"

Courtney resisted the urge to chuckle. "Still happens though..." she mumbled, partially to herself.

"If you kids are done making out..." the new voice made the two teens jump in surprise, "...then I'll just go dump this garbage now," Chef declared, hoisting two full trash bags up in the air for emphasis.

Courtney and DJ quickly moved apart, both of their eyes wide and the mouths resembling that of a fish. If it wasn't so dark outside, everyone would have seen that Courtney's cheek burned a bright red. Did he just accuse them of...?

"Umm, what's in the bag?" Courtney asked, just to change the subject.

"Garbage," Chef deadpanned, tossing the bags into the dumpster.

"Right... Of course it-" Courtney started to ramble nervously, until Chef interrupted her, holding his hand up for silence.

"Did you hear that?" he questioned in a whisper, strangely alert.

Courtney cocked her head, and DJ looked around curiously. "No..." DJ answered, until once again shushed by Chef.

Chef watched the horizon, which disappeared into the woods behind, carefully, his eyes narrowed, until...

There!

A shadow darted across his vision, only barely visible like a cat in the night. Movement of the roof caught his attention, until Chef saw the figures everywhere. His eyes widened in realization. They were in a blind spot, so they haven't been seen yet, but... Chef snapped out of his daze and grabbed the two teens near him and tossed them in the dumpster.

"What are you-" Courtney shrieked angrily until Chef jumped in after and clamped a hand over her mouth. He eased the lid shut the other hand.

Courtney glared daggers at him and mumbled furiously, unable to articulate words with the hand still over her mouth.

"Be quiet!" Chef hissed under his breath, deadly serious.

"Um...Chef?" DJ squeaked. "Why are we in a dumpster?"

"Do you want to get killed?" he replied in an angry whisper. DJ shook his head vigorously, not caring whether or not the man could see the action in the darkness. "Then hush!" Chef finished, his barely audible whisper somehow intimidating and authoritative.

After what seemed like an eternity in the silent darkness, Chef slowly pushed open the lid; the creak that resulted from the rusty hinges seemed unbearably loud. After looking around, Chef removed his large hand from Courtney's mouth and tossed her out. He jumped out, and signaled for DJ to do the same.

Courtney landed on the concrete with a thud. She futilely attempted to pick the garbage off her and she stood up, but paused in favor and whipping her head around to face Chef, glaring at him with the ferocity of a tiger. "What is your _problem_?!" she spat, amber eyes blazing.

"So sorry for saving your life," Chef deadpanned.

"From what? The owls!" Courtney shrieked, following Chef as he approached the building with tense muscles just so she could yell at him so more. "Let me tell you something, my lawyers will tear you to shreds and feed you to-" Courtney stopped as she slammed into Chef, who stopped abruptly in the doorway. DJ slammed into Courtney next, continuing the chain.

Courtney was about to yell at the man some more, but froze in horror when she caught a glance at the room. It was utterly destroyed, the tables overturned and broken glass and crystal pieces littering the floor, centered by the grounded chandelier.

Nobody was in the sight, and the empty room was only filled with the faint whistling of the wind through the shattered windows. Courtney stared at the scene with wide eyes, her hand covering her open jaw. DJ looked similar, but Chef only narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw.

What on earth happened?

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dunnnn! What ****_did _****happen? Hmmm? I, of course know, but I would love to hear some guesses. And I love your feedback. If you want to see a certain pairing in this story, by all means, ask me for it. I will, however, not allow slash, and if the pairing just doesn't make sense to me, I won't play it up, but I still might nod to it.**

**And any other suggestions or requests I would love to hear and try my best to follow them. (I still have a solid plot, but there are places where I can add stuff, if it works…) Even if you want to correct some grammatical mistake (which I'm sure I made…) let me know. Actually, ****_please_**** let me know if I made one so I can fix it. Or just share your thoughts; love that too.**

**So review! I thrive off them and enjoy them deeply. **

**~Pencil :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry this feels like a filler chapter to me, so it's kinda boring… By the way, the girl introduced about half-way through was inspired off of a friend-o-mine and a fellow fanfictioner ^^**

* * *

Chapter 2: Beginning of the End

_Gwen started to feel strangely drowsy, but thought little about it. But everyone's actions slowed down as well, as lethargy settled over the teens like a fog. Gwen leaned against Duncan, fighting to keep her eyes open._

_The lights flickered off, and music faded away. It seemed better that way, as the teens began to drift into drowsiness, but that didn't stop curious eyes from scanning the ceiling as of the cause for darkness was written up there. A keen eye would've caught a shadow, darker than the rest, zoom by._

_And then another, and another, and another until the room was filled._

_Gwen inched closer to Duncan, her uneasiness trumping her sudden urge to curl up and take a nap. He seemed tense too, noticing the abnormalities._

_Suddenly, the windows shattered, figures clothed in black pouring into the room. Duncan instinctively pushed Gwen to the ground, his body taking most of the brunt from the debris._

_The chandelier shattered too, and people were screaming. Was Gwen screaming too? Probably, but everything became a blur in Gwen's mind. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Duncan screaming her name._

* * *

Gwen slowly pried her eyes open, memories of reunion gone wrong buzzing around her head. Was that another one of Chris' bonehead schemes? Probably was...

Gwen shook her head, as if it would help her concentrate, and blinked her eyes repeatedly to accustom them to the lighting. All around her were gray, stone walls, held up by both pillars and a network of poles. Crates lined the walls, as well as several garage doors big enough for a truck to enter. There was a second level that only occupied the upper ring of the place. Some tables and chairs were up there, and doors leading to unknown rooms.

She tried to get up, but found that she couldn't move her arms, realizing with a start that her wrists were handcuffed behind the pole leaned on, and no amount of wriggling could undo them or free herself. Gwen mentally stated cursing Chris, extremely annoyed that he would do something like this to them again.

To her left, Heather groaned, waking up to find herself in a similar position to Gwen's. Heather scowled and tugged on her bonds. "Chris!" she spat, hatred for the host burning in her gray eyes.

Gwen looked around some more, this time for more of her fellow cast members; she spotted Duncan and gasped.

He wasn't bound like her and Heather, but he was slumped on the floor, several cuts marring his body, all of them bleeding steadily. She barely noticed her own cut stinging on her cheek anymore. Surely, Chris had gone too far. Unless...

A dark figure approached them, soon flanked by two more. They were all dressed in black pants and hoodies, the hoods pulled up. The one is the center looked to be about twenty, and had messy black hair sticking out from behind his hood, his pale skin and teal eyes contrasting with his dark clothing, and a silver piercing stuck to the side of his nose, another one on his eyebrow. He looked at them with a cold glint in his eyes and a small smirk, and seemed to radiate confidence.

To his left was a dark-skinned man about twenty as well, with black eyes a Mohawk visible under his hood. On the other side of the first man was a girl who looked about eighteen with dirty blond hair that fell to her shoulders and hazel eyes that shone with satisfaction, a smirk embezzled on her face.

"And who are _you_?" Heather growled indignantly. "Are Chris' interns or something?"

The man in the middle laughed. "Quite the opposite actually," he replied smoothly. "He might as well work for _me_."

"But aren't we holding the guys hostage just to get him to pay the money back?" the other guy asked, clearly confused.

The black-haired guy froze, pinching the bridge of his nose and mumbling something under his breath. The girl spun around on her heels and slapped the Mohawk guy upside the head. "Idiot!" she hissed, "You weren't supposed to tell them that!"

The black hair guy sighed. "Well it's too late now, isn't it? Besides, *these are the ones we're holding for ransom because they won the money." All of a sudden he swiveled around to face Gwen, an eyebrow raised in question. "Who is this?"

"She won the first season, remember?" the other guy answered.

He face-palmed. "Mark, you idiot! The fat guy won! Ugh, Sylvia could you just..." He made vague hand motions through the air.

However, she seemed to catch on and brighten. "Sure thing, Graham," she answered. Sylvia whacked Mark upside the head again.

Graham roughly nudged Gwen in the side with his foot. "Well someone get her out of here!" he demanded.

Just then, Duncan started to stir. Nobody noticed as he groaned and sat up, hand to his head, but he sure noticed some guy kick his girlfriend.

Duncan was approaching him in an instant, arm pulled back ready to send a devastating punch to the face. Graham noticed in the corner of his eye. Swiftly, he pulled his hood down and stuffed his hands in his pockets, smirking in his casual position. Teal eyes met teal eyes, and Duncan froze, his fist mere inches away, yet frozen in animation.

Duncan's eyes widened to the nth degree, a gape forming on his face; Graham remained cool and collected. "N-no, it c-can't be..." Duncan stuttered, slowing staggering backwards. "I-it's impossible...y-you c-can't be..."

Sylvia nimbly sent a swift kick to Duncan's temple; he collapsed immediately.

Gwen couldn't help but to stare at the scene with wide, terrified eyes. What could have possibly happened to Duncan that made him freeze like that? Even Heather was silenced by fear and unable to look away. They were in deep trouble.

* * *

Owen woke up to blank, gray walls...and no food. He blinked, hoping to clear the obvious illusion. Instead, h focused in on the other original Total Drama cast members groaning and waking up as well. And still no food.

Leshawna sat up and rubbed her head. "Where are we?" she asked suddenly, whipping her head around in a frenzy.

"In the back of a truck," Noah deadpanned. He was leaning against the wall, still reading his book, acting completely indifferent. Leshawna, however, had a different reaction.

"You mean to tell that that we're in the back of a _truck_, and you're not even _trying_ to get out!" Leshawna found what would be the door and gave it a hard tug, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked," Noah informed without looking up.

"No duh, Sherlock!" she snapped. "Since you know _everything_, just _how_ did we get in here in the first place?"

Noah shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? It's not like I care enough to pay attention."

Leshawna threw her hands up in the air and released an exasperated groan.

"Well everybody is here at least," Lindsay pointed out. Beth looked around to confirm her friend's statement, but found several missing.

"Not everyone," she spoke up. "Gwen, Duncan, DJ, Izzy, Heather, and Courtney aren't here."

"Well, wherever they are, _we_ have to get outta' here." Leshawna grabbed her Bobby pin and smiled, "And I think I know how."

* * *

Courtney and DJ tentatively searched the rubble, carefully to avoid the shards of glass. There had to be _something_ here...

Courtney heard a groan to her left, and immediately crouched down to check it out. She tentatively pushed back the debris, and gasped in surprise at what she found. Chris groaned again, and this time made a move to get up.

Chef noticed, and was by his side in an instant, helping the host up.

"W-what happened...?" Chris groaned.

Chef narrowed his eyes dangerously. "It appears that you beloved_ investors_-" he poured as much venom as he could into the last word, "-wanted their money back," he explained, gesturing to the empty room.

Anger flashed across Chris' features. "Nobody is allowed to syphon money from those kids except for _me_!"

Courtney crossed her arms and leaned her body weight to the side, staring down the men with a calm, yet nerve-racking gaze. "And I don't suppose you'll want to clue us in on this funny situation, now will you?"

"Yeah, we deserve to know the truth too, ya know!" DJ added.

Chris bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers nervously. "Weeeeelllll... you seeeee, I sorta kina maybe got my funding for the series from a...questionable...-" Chef scoffed, "-source, and then I miiiiiiight have _forgotten_ to pay them back..."

Courtney made rolling motion with her hand, prompting Chris to continue.

"...and it's _possible_ that they _may_ have...taken the cast members to hold for ransom..."

Courtney and DJ just stared at him in silent shock, their eyes considerably wide. Did he just say...?

Courtney didn't know how to feel about that. Sure, there were some people who could rot for all she cared, but not everyone deserved that fate; there were good people in the group, like Bridget, and Beth, and Owen...

DJ was thinking along the same lines, except was more sure of what his teammates' fates should be. His face hardened in a burst of rare, raw determination, and his pounded his fist into his outstretched palm. "We have to get them back," he decided. "We can call the police, and-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Chris interrupted. "We _cannot_ go to the police. Do you know how much trouble I can get into?!"

DJ groaned. "Fine then. Me and Courtney will go...right Courtney?" He tried to meet her shifting gaze, but she kept her eyes glued to her scuffling shoe.

"Well...I..." Courtney was at a loss for words, truly unsure about her position in the current situation; her indecision scared herself to no end.

DJ bit his lip. Was nobody really concerned?

"I'll go."

Everyone looked up at Chef in shock, but he stood his ground. "Yeah, you heard me right! Someone's gonna hafts teach those punks a lesson," he pounded his fist into his palm for emphasis, "might as well be me."

DJ didn't know whether he should be concerned or overjoyed that Chef volunteered to help rescue the rest of the cast members. He decided that having the man's brawn _would_ definitely be beneficial, despite his methods.

Chef started to walk off with a purpose, and DJ scrambled to follow.

"W-wait! I'll go too!" Chris yelled running to catch up. "I want to make them pay too! I just didn't want to go to the police. I mean, they have my **_money_**."

"I'm coming too!" Courtney also yelled, not wanting to be left behind, and partially bending to her conscience.

DJ beamed at the small group. Yeah sure, definitely not his first choice for a rescue mission brigade, but... it'll do. But he frowned again as soon as a thought came to him. "Um, guys? Where are they and how are we going to get there?"

This might be difficult...

* * *

**Alright guys, you the drill. Review, and I'll be back!**

**~Pencil J **


End file.
